Harry Potter Fairytales
by Eternity-xxx
Summary: The night before the Christmas Holidays begin, Dumbledore has a plan to relieve the stresses of the dark times they are experiencing; a potion of his own making slipped into the pumpkin juice induces some rather strange dreams. AU, 6th year, HrD, HG, RL
1. The Beginning

**A/N:** This is going to just be a bit of fun! Basically each of the following chapters is going to be a particular character's dream and each one is based on a fairytale, but altered to fit.

I hope you enjoy them!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. Also I can take no credit for the original fairytales. The way in which the two are combined is all I can claim as my own lol!

* * *

**The Beginning**

It had been a particularly long hard term at Hogwarts, and though it was a time for unity as the War was fast approaching, the division between the Houses had never been more apparent. Everyone was stressed and nobody trusted his or her peers any more. Something needed to be done.

So the night before the students were due to depart for the Christmas holidays, Albus Dumbledore put his plan into action. He had brewed a potion that was of his own invention, and had enlisted Dobby, one of the house-elves from the school kitchens, to slip it into all the jugs of pumpkin juice (except the jug meant for the teachers' table) ready for that evenings feast.

That night once everybody had gone to bed, Dumbledore sat up in his office with a small smile playing on his lips and a twinkle in his eye. He checked his pocket watch.

_Not long now,_ he thought with a smile.

At the stroke of midnight the effects of the potion kicked in, transporting each and every student (and Order member that were staying at the castle) into a marvellous Fairytale Dream.


	2. HermioneElla

**A/N:** Here is the first one. I'm sure by the title you can tell who's dream it is, and which fairytale is played out. Also be warned this one is Hermione/Draco, so please be aware if you're not a huge fan of this pairing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters from his world. And I do not own the rights to Cinderella either.

**

* * *

******

Hermione-Ella

Hermione changed into her favourite blue checked pyjama bottoms and a white tank top, after braiding her frizzy brown hair into a tight plait and brushing her teeth, she climbed into her four-poster bed in Gryffindor Tower. She bade goodnight to her roommates and pulled the deep red drapes closed around her bed, and snuggled herself under her thick red and gold duvet with Crookshanks purring contentedly on the pillow beside her. And Hermione was lulled quickly to sleep by the monotonous relaxing sound of the low rumbling purr.

On the stroke of midnight, Hermione turned over in her sleep, swiping a stray lock of curly hair away from her face.

* * *

Hermione was horrified to learn that Dolores Umbridge had returned to Hogwarts. And what made the situation even worse was that she now seemed fully recovered from her experience with the Centaurs in the Forbidden Forrest and was back to her vile self. Apparently when Professor Vector, the Arithmancy teacher, had been taken ill, Umbridge was the only person that was able to step in at such short notice.

After enduring a horrible lesson at the hands of that disgusting woman, which had been even more insufferable as it was a subject that Hermione had taken but Harry and Ron had not, she was packing her books and parchment away into her bag, when a small high-pitched _hem-hem_ sounded behind Hermione. She slowly turned and looked up into the toad-like face of the Professor.

Umbridge wore a sickly sweet smile, to match her fluffy pink cardigan and ridiculous black silk bow that was perched on the top of her head.

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her tone light and polite.

"Well, Miss Granger," began Umbridge in her high girly voice that made Hermione want to cringe. "It would appear that you were not paying attention during the lesson and for that you will have to serve detention with me."

Hermione tried to protest, but Umbridge cut across her. "And as you cannot keep your nasty little mouth closed, Miss Granger, you can serve that detention immediately."

Again Hermione wanted to protest, but thought better of it and bit her tongue instead. She knew full well that she had paid attention in class, she had completed all her work, took notes whilst Umbridge had been talking and had even managed to make a start on her homework. No, that nasty toad was doing it purely out of spite. Hermione had always had her suspicions that Umbridge disliked Muggle-borns, and this only fuelled this assumption, coupled with the fact that Hermione had been responsible for Umbridge's run-in with the Centaurs the previous year.

Hermione followed the professor along the corridor to the classroom where she would have to serve her detention. Her jaw dropped when she entered what was clearly an old disused classroom. All the tables were stacked against one wall and the stools were strewn across the floor. Ever surface was covered in a thick layer of dust, and cobwebs hung from the ceiling.

"Now," came the girly voice, laced with dangerous sugary tones. "Your punishment shall be to clean this room, so that I may organise it for use. I shall need it ready by tomorrow." She watched Hermione with a smirk as a horror-filled expression graced her pretty face. "Oh, and no magic. So I shall be requiring your wand please Miss Granger."

Hermione, who had been staring around the room, swung to face Umbridge. "What? No magic? But that will take all night, and probably most of tomorrow too. And what about the Ball?" Hermione asked, realising that there was no way she would be finished in time to get ready for the Yule Ball that night, which she had been most looking forward to as this year was going to be a Masquerade.

Umbridge's smirk intensified as she looked at the young girl. "Well," she simpered. "Looks like you had better make a start then." She held her hand out for Hermione's wand. Hermione reluctantly handed it over. With a large flourish, Umbridge waved her own wand and conjured a large box of cleaning implements.

After a couple of hours, Hermione was still working on the classroom whilst Umbridge sat behind the desk at the front of the room, reading through Witch Weekly magazine and sipping a cup of tea.

She looked up when there was a small tap at the door. The door opened to reveal Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, two Slytherin girls that were favourites of Umbridge. They were dressed up in ball gowns, Pansy had a face full of makeup and both girls had their hair styled.

"My, my, look at the pair of you!" exclaimed the older woman. "You look fantastic girls. So regal, and so you should. You should be showing off your pure-blood status."

Hermione knew, that the last comment was meant for her as much as it was meant for the two Slytherins. The girls giggled childishly and went to sit with Umbridge at the desk, so that they could watch Hermione serve her detention with a malevolent joy.

Another hour passed in much the same way, with Hermione doing her best to block out the presence of the other females, whilst they did all they could to aggravate the poor girl. The only let up from Umbridge's snide comments was the twenty minutes that she had retired to her office to prepare herself for the Ball, but during this time, Pansy and Millicent's taunts increased in their viciousness.

Ten minutes before the Ball was due to begin, Hermione wasn't even halfway through her task. Umbridge and the Slytherin girls put on their masquerade masks and prepared to leave.

"Such a shame you couldn't join us," said Umbridge in a tone of voice that did not match her statement. And with that she swept out of the room, closely followed by Millicent; Pansy made to follow, but then approached Hermione instead.

"Catch you later, Mudblood!" she spat nastily. "Have fun cleaning like the nasty vermin you are; your kind are no better than the house-elves." Pansy waved her wand and covered the room in a fresh layer of dust, and she then left the room giggling manically, locking the door behind her.

Hermione growled in frustration, and set about wiping down the surfaces for a second time with angry tears now streaming down her face. Locked in that grubby room and knowing that all the other students were enjoying themselves at the Ball, Hermione lost all sense of time.

The tears continued to come; what had started through anger and frustration had turned to self-pity and sadness.

"I wish I could go to the Ball," Hermione whispered to herself sadly.

A little while later, although it felt like several hours or maybe even days to Hermione, the classroom door suddenly burst open. Hermione yelped in surprise and jumped to her feet, sending her bucket of warm soapy water cascading across the grimy flagstone floor. There in the doorway stood the unmistakable figure of Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"There you are," she exclaimed to Hermione, sweeping the young girl with her eyes, taking in her dishevelled appearance.

Hermione took a small step towards her favourite teacher, but kept her head lowered and her eyes downcast as she spoke in a small voice. "I'm sorry Professor, I know that as a prefect I should be at the Ball, but Umbridge put me in detention." Hermione's voice cracked and wavered as she added, "I really wanted to go to the Ball."

"Then go to the Ball you shall, my child," replied the Professor, with a tone much softer than her student was used to hearing.

Looking up at her for the first time, Hermione's face shone with gratitude, until her smile slowly faded once more. "I'm afraid I have nothing to wear at such short notice, and no time to get ready." She hastily swiped away a stray tear that was cutting through the dirt on her left cheek.

"Nonsense," said McGonagall in a firmer voice. She swished her wand through the air in a complicated series of flicks and flourishes. Hermione felt the change immediately.

Running to the nearest long window, Hermione stared agape at her reflection. No longer was she encased in a layer of dirt and grime; no longer was her hair pulled into a messy, frizzy bun on the top of her head; and no longer were her clothes tattered and dusty. Instead her skin was clean and glowing, with a light layer of makeup around her eyes and a coat of clear lipgloss; her hair had been styled into perfect shiny ringlets, half of which hung down her back and the other half was piled elegantly on the crown of her head; and she was now dressed in the most magnificent ball gown. Her dress was made of a silky material in a delicate shade of dusky silver-blue; it had a fitted bodice studded with pearls that clung to her developing curves that Hermione usually hid under her baggy school uniform; and the skirt flared out in a sophisticated fashion. Every time Hermione moved to admire herself, the fabric flowed around her and reflected the candlelight in a delicate way, reminding Hermione of a waterfall. Looking down to her dainty feet, Hermione noticed the gorgeous silver high heels that sparkled on her feet.

Turning slowly to face her beloved teacher, Hermione's eyes shone with gratitude. "Professor, I don't know how to thank you!"

"That's quite all right, my dear," replied McGonagall, smiling at how beautiful her top student now appeared. "But I'm afraid this spell isn't permanent. The dress, the hair, the shoes, everything, will disappear on the stroke of midnight and you will be returned to your former appearance, so please leave the Ball before the clock strikes twelve. The only thing that you will be able keep is this," McGonagall handed her a delicate masquerade mask, which was made of the same magical dusky silver-blue fabric.

Hermione took the mask and traced over the delicate pearls and lace trim with her fingertips. Holding it up to her face, it magically moulded to the contours of her face and adhered to her skin without needing to be tied. Gazing again at her reflection, Hermione barely recognised herself. The mask covered the area of her face from her eyebrows to her cheekbones, arching up and over the bridge of her nose.

"Now off you go, Ms Granger," said McGonagall, bringing Hermione out of her reverie. "Have fun at the Ball, but do not reveal your identity to anyone, as you are supposed to be here. And remember what I said, the spell will break at midnight. Now run along," she added, shooing Hermione from the room.

Hermione paused outside of the doors that lead to the Great Hall; she could hear the music and the happy chatter filter through the thick oak of the doors. After taking several deep breaths, she pushed open the doors and headed into the crowds of students.

Immediately, all eyes nearest the doors turned towards the beautiful newcomer. This caused a chain reaction that spread like wildfire across the Hall, and an unnatural silence descended on the room as everyone turned to face Hermione.

After an awkward pause, Hermione swallowed her unease, raised her chin defiantly and strode confidently into the Great Hall, which had been bedecked in white and silver to give it an all-round frosty festive look. The long House tables had vanished to be replaced by a hundred smaller tables, and there was now a dance floor where the Teachers Table usually sat.

A tall handsome boy dressed from head-to-toe in black and silver approached Hermione. He gently took her small hand in his and raised it to his mouth, swiftly brushing his lips against her knuckles. The softness of his lips and the tenderness of the gesture sent shivers down Hermione's spine. Never had she experienced a feeling like it.

"May I have this dance?" the stranger asked with a deep husky voice.

A blush swept across her face and all she could do was nod her ascent, and allow herself to be led through the masses of students all fighting to gain a vantage point from which to watch this extremely attractive couple dance together.

Once at the dance floor, Hermione placed her right hand gently into the stranger's left, and rested her left hand on his broad right shoulder, whilst he snaked his right arm around her waist to hold her close to him. As he began to lead her effortlessly around the floor in an elegant waltz, Hermione took a moment to let her eyes wander.

She struggled to suppress a smirk when she caught sight of Pansy Parkinson glaring in her direction, clearly jealous that she had snared the most handsome boy in the room. Closing her eyes for a second to commit Pansy's expression to memory, Hermione breathed in the intoxicating scent radiating off of her dance partner. She could feel the taught muscles of his athletic body beneath his dress robes tensing and relaxing with each movement of the dance. Shyly glancing up at his face, Hermione noticed his pale porcelain skin, light blond hair and finally his mesmerising silver eyes peering at her kindly from behind his black mask. The mask was adorned with delicate silver stitched spider webs, which shone when they caught the candlelight. The silver of the mask emphasised the silver of his irises.

At the end of the song Hermione expected him to release her and find a new companion, but it came as a pleasant surprise when he kept his hold and continued to twirl her around the floor.

As they turned, Hermione noticed a line of girls, Pansy at the forefront, that seemed to be waiting their turn to dance with the handsome blond. "I think you have some admirers," Hermione told him quietly, gesturing to the girls with her eyes.

The boy looked to where Hermione had indicated and laughed gently, shaking his head. "I'd much rather dance with you," he replied, causing Hermione to blush again.

And so the evening went on, Hermione dancing with her mysterious handsome stranger and avoiding the jealous stares of Pansy and the other girls.

When the music finally came to an end, Dumbledore stood upon a small raised platform in order to address the room. "And now, as we near the end of the Masquerade Ball we may count down and on the stroke of midnight everyone is to remove their mask and reveal themselves to their companions, before calmly and quietly heading off to bed." Dumbledore pulled out a large gold pocket watch. "Ready? In 20… 19… 18…"

McGonagall's words suddenly echoed through Hermione's head. _The spell will break at midnight._ Quick as a flash, Hermione extracted herself from the blond's hold and fled from the Great Hall.

"12… 11… 10…"

As Hermione sprinted up the marble staircase she heard someone burst out into the Entrance Hall after her. A quick glance behind and she recognised the figure as the boy she had spent the evening dancing with. Taking a deep breath, Hermione picked up speed and disappeared from view. But in her haste, she had lost one of her silver shoes halfway up the staircase. Knowing there was no time to retrieve it, Hermione hurried on to the disused classroom that she had been serving her detention in.

"4… 3… 2… 1! Reveal yourselves."

Slamming the door of the classroom shut behind her, Hermione panted for breath as she felt herself returning to normal. Her dress was replaced with her dusty uniform, her beautiful curls were now returned to the scruffy bun, and her skin was once again dirt smeared and grimy.

Hermione, quickly removed her mask and stowed it away in the inside pocket of her school robes. The only souvenir of the fantastic night she had shared with the handsome silver-eyed stranger.

Looking around Hermione noticed that most of the work had been done, no doubt by McGonagall. All Hermione had left to do was straighten up the desks and stools, and stack a big pile of Umbridge's books onto the bookcase behind the teacher's desk.

Nearly an hour later, just as Hermione was arranging the books onto the shelves, according to size and subject, the door opened to reveal Umbridge, followed closely by Pansy and Millicent.

Scanning the room, Umbridge turned to the young witch. "Well Miss Granger, its passable. You may leave now."

Hermione thrust the last tome into the bookcase and stood and made her way over to her professor and held out her hand. Umbridge raised an eyebrow in an annoyed, puzzled kind of way.

"My wand… Professor? Please?" Hermione struggled to keep her tone polite and respectful.

Umbridge huffily unlocked the top drawer of her desk and extracted the young Gryffindor's wand, handing it back to the relieved young witch, who immediately turned on her heels and exited the room.

After closing the door behind her, Hermione paused for a second to eavesdrop as she heard Pansy begin to whine. "All night he danced with that girl. All night!" she huffed loudly.

"Yeah, you didn't stand a chance, did you Pans?" asked Millicent tactlessly. Hermione grinned to herself as she bounded back to Gryffindor Tower and heading straight for bed, her mind swimming with thoughts of the handsome stranger.

The next morning at her House table during breakfast time, Hermione was enjoying listening to all the gossip and scandal about the mysterious beauty from the night before. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil took seats to Hermione's left.

"Did you hear?" asked Lavender with a hushed tone, as she and Parvati leaned into Hermione.

Hermione suppressed a smirk because Lavender and Parvati were renowned gossips and no doubt Hermione's unrecognised appearance at the Ball the previous night was a great source of pleasure for them. "Hear what?" asked Hermione, adopting their gossipy tone, playing along subtlety.

"Well according to Parvati's sister Padma, who heard from Luna Lovegood, who got it from Hannah Abbot, who was told by Susan Bones, that she had overheard Millicent Bulstrode telling some other Slytherin girl that Pansy is _really_ peeved after last night!"

Hermione tried to follow the list of girls quickly hid her grin. "Oh yeah?" she said, playing dumb, "Why's that then?"

Lavender frowned at Hermione until Parvati nudged her and said, "Don't forget, Hermione was in detention for the Toad-woman, so she wasn't at the Ball last night."

The penny dropped in Lavender's eyes and so she took great joy in filling Hermione in on all the juicy gossip. "Well I'm sure you've heard by now about the girl in the silver-blue dress?" Hermione nodded. "Well, Pansy is fuming because that girl spent the whole night dancing with the guy that she, Pansy, was chasing after and the girl even snogged him in full view of everyone. And everyone knows that Pansy is madly in lust with Malfoy!" Lavender and Parvati giggled with each other as Hermione digested the story.

After a second though, Hermione's smile faded and a frown formed on her face. "Wait, did you say Malfoy?"

Lavender nodded eagerly as Parvati said, "Yep, Malfoy. He and that girl made a stunning couple though." This comment was met with more nodding from Lavender.

Hermione lost track of the conversation after that. All the colour had drained from her face as she rubbed her temples in a circular motion. Malfoy? _Malfoy?_ Hermione shook her head, _I snogged Malfoy?!_

Suddenly Ginny Weasley and Luna arrived and crouched behind Hermione, Lavender and Parvati. Ginny gave a low whistle, drawing the attention of the three seated girls who now swivelled on the bench to face the new arrivals.

Ginny was positively beaming at them, whilst Luna stared dreamily around the room as per usual. "You'll never guess what we just overheard in the girls' bathroom on the first floor."

Lavender and Parvati were practically drooling at the thought of more gossip, and Hermione had to admit that she too was curious. "Go on," encouraged Parvati.

"According to some fourth year Slytherin girls, the girl that Malfoy was dancing with dropped a shoe when she ran out at midnight. Well, he's so smitten with his mystery lady that he's determined to find her and has enlisted the help of Blaise Zabini to go around the whole of Hogwarts and getting every girl to try the shoe on!"

Lavender and Parvati immediately began to converse in rushed whispers, but Hermione saw a gaping hole in Malfoy's plan. Although she couldn't help but feel a little better now, knowing that the Pureblood Slytherin Prince was now 'smitten' with her.

"Hang on," she said, drawing the attention of the two girls beside her once more. "Surely that shoe could fit any number of girls?" This caused Lavender to look horrified and Parvati gasped.

Ginny grinned once more at her friend. "Apparently the shoe was enchanted. Possibly conjured specially for her, so that shoe will only fit the witch it was intended for."

Again Hermione paled at this news. That meant that everyone would find out it was her. Malfoy would be disappointed and no doubt would make her life a living hell. Umbridge would know that she had skipped out on detention. And Harry, Ron and all her friends would find out that she had snogged Malfoy! _Can this day get any worse,_ she thought, just before things did indeed get worse, a whole lot worse.

Blaise Zabini, followed by Pansy and Millicent and Draco Malfoy bringing up the rear looking bored, approached their table. Hermione noticed with a pang that Blaise was carrying a very familiar looking silver shoe.

Blaise stopped by the huddle of girls and addressed Luna first, as she was a Ravenclaw but had missed her turn by being at the wrong table. "Lovegood, is this yours?" he asked in a deep silky voice, gesturing to the shoe that shone in his hand. "Will you try it on please?"

Luna smiled dreamily at no one in particular, and slipped her right shoe off and allowed Blaise to try the silver one. It didn't fit. "Oh well," said Luna in her sing-song voice, "Never mind." And then she glided away to her own House table.

Stealing a glance at Malfoy, Hermione noticed that he was definitely relieved that his mystery date was not 'Loony' Lovegood.

Blaise then turned to Ginny, who was standing alone now that Luna had left. He asked her the same questions. She told him as politely as should force herself, that it was not her shoe, but allowed him to try it on her anyway. Once again it didn't fit.

Malfoy's face was impassive, but Pansy whispered in a way that carried to them all, "Glad its not the Blood-traitor," followed by a short nasty laugh. Malfoy rolled his eyes behind her back and Hermione fought to contain her own laughter.

Next up was Parvati, followed by Lavender. Neither of them fitted the shoe. Hermione could tell that although Lavender knew the shoe wasn't hers she still hoped it would somehow miraculously fit her.

Pansy sniggered, glad that the owner of the shoe hadn't been found yet, but stopped when Blaise turned to face Hermione.

"Oh Blaise," she drawled in a high girly voice that was laced with malice. "Don't bother with her, there's no way my Draco would have snogged that filthy, worthless, disgusting Mudblood!"

Hermione felt her blood begin to boil, and suddenly being revealed as the mystery girl seemed much more appealing when it came to witnessing the look on Pansy's pug-face. Everyone turned expectantly towards Malfoy, including Hermione.

He faked a yawn, and then found himself eye-to-eye with Hermione. She saw something flicker in the depths of those silver eyes. For a moment he didn't move, then in a strange tone of voice that Hermione didn't recognise, he said, "Go ahead Zabini."

Pansy let out a shriek of indignation and opened her mouth to say something, but Malfoy held up a hand to silence her, not taking his eyes off of Hermione. Pansy let out a harrumph and Millicent patted her arm.

Blaise knelt down in front of Hermione and nervously she removed her right shoe. Blaise gently lifted her foot by the ankle. He slid the silver enchanted shoe onto her foot, which of course was a perfect fit, and upon contact the shoe magically fastened itself.

Blaise looked up at Hermione then to Malfoy in bewilderment; Lavender and Parvati gasped and began to whisper fervently; Ginny roared with laughter, while Pansy began to rant at the top of her voice, drawing the attention of everyone in the Great Hall.

"NASTY, FILTHY CREATURE! HOW DID YOU MAKE IT FIT YOU? WHAT SPELL DID YOU USE? THERE'S NO WAY YOU WERE THE ONE!!"

"Oh Pansy, do us all a favour and shut the hell up!" exclaimed Malfoy in exasperation. She looked at him horrified and then fled the Hall in a flood of tears, Millicent trailing after her.

Everyone at the nearby tables began to gather to see what the fuss was all about. As they began to notice the shining silver shoe, glittering on Hermione's foot, a rush of whispering spread around the room.

"So," said Malfoy in a measured voice, addressing Hermione for the first time. "Was it you?"

Hermione nodded at him, "Y-yes." She was braced ready for the onslaught of insults that she was sure he would hurl at her in his embarrassment. However, Blaise spoke next.

"Can you prove it, Granger?"

Taking a deep breath, Hermione plunged her hand into her robe and when it emerged there was something clutched in it. She held up her masquerade mask for Malfoy, and everyone else, to see. She then held it to her face, where it clung to her skin through magic.

A collective gasp ran around the room. Slowly Hermione raised her eyes to meet Malfoy's. She cleared her throat. "I didn't know it was you," she said truthfully. "If I had known, then I highly doubt that…" her voice trailed off.

"Hmm," was all that Malfoy said as he neared her. "It's certainly different." He reached out his hands and pulled Hermione to her feet, holding her close to him with one arm around her slim waist.

"Malfoy…" she began but he interrupted her.

"Draco."

"Sorry?" she asked suddenly flustered.

"Not Malfoy. Call me Draco," he stated to the stunned witch. He continued to ignore the gathered crowd. "Ok, Hermione?"

She started at the sound of her name coming from his lips. Unsure how to react she just gulped for air. Finally finding her voice, she said shakily, "That's fine, D-Draco."

Then without warning he swooped down and claimed her lips with his own, much to the shock, amusement and horror of the crowd around them. Draco pulled her closer to him, tangling one hand in her mess of curls. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss by parting her lips for his tongue…

* * *

Hermione woke with a start. She sat up in bed and hugged her knees to her chest. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she took a deep rattling breath. Crookshanks opened one eye lazily and looked at her, then with an annoyed flick of his ginger tail, he went back to sleep.

Summoning a glass of cold water, Hermione gulped it all down in one go. _What on earth was with that dream?_

She couldn't shake the image of snogging Draco, _damnit, Malfoy, not Draco!!_ When she heard a distinct rustle of bedding and soft footsteps heading for the bathroom, Hermione laid back against her pillows. Deciding that it would be better to contemplate the meaning of her bizarre dream in the cold light of day, she closed her eyes tight.

Eventually she nodded off into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

**A/N:** If you enjoyed this bit of fun, then please do leave me a review then I know that you want me to continue.

The next one will be the dream of Harry!


End file.
